


Overnight

by Chronos1001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos1001/pseuds/Chronos1001
Summary: Shiro heard a faint knock on his door. It was almost unnoticeable.The door to his room opened with a quiet noise.He rolled around in his bed to face the person who was standing in his doorframe.It was a slender and tall figure.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron is finished and I still don't hate it at all.  
> Yeah, s8 wasn't great but that's all for me.  
> (needed to get this off my chest).
> 
> So I didn't have this ship on my radar until recently but after writing this fic I can say they're my OTP. Even if they don't have as much development as other ships. But that's what I'm here for.  
> It's basically written porn because THERE. IS. NOT. ENOUGH. SHANCE. SMUT. But with a lot of feelings and emotional turmoil.  
> There isn't really a plot.
> 
> I'm really glad I gave Shance a chance. They deserve it!  
> It has been a long time I had this much fun writing a oneshot.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I leave it to your imagination when this story plays - when they're older, after Voltron or whenever. I haven't decided.  
> P.P.S: Artwork at the end of chapter 2 is by me. And yeah I didn't get Lance's eye color right. IDK why. But at least I corrected it in the text.

Shiro heard a faint knock on his door. It was almost unnoticeable.  
The door to his room opened with a quiet noise.  
He rolled around in his bed to face the person who was standing in his doorframe.  
It was a slender and tall figure.

“Shiro?”  
“Yeah, I’m awake”, answered Shiro with a deep raspy voice.  
Just the sound of this voice sent shivers down Lance’s spine.  
He didn’t move in the following ticks. Did he want to spend the night just standing there?  
“Come here. Don’t be shy”. The smile in Shiro’s voice couldn’t be ignored.  
He sat up and made room for the blue paladin.  
Lance usually was anything but shy. It was certainly different with Shiro.  
He felt his heart melt into his chest, pounding away with every step he took towards the bed. The door finally closed behind him. The room was dark and silent but Lance knew the route through Shiro’s room by heart.  
He sat down on the edge of it. He winced as he felt a warm big hand stroke his back.  
Impossibly gentle like one wouldn’t expect from Shiro’s hand.  
“Is everything alright?”, asked the black paladin with honest concern.  
Even if this wasn’t the first time for them to meet at night Lance still needed some time to loosen up.  
“Yeah, I’m fine”, answered Lance. “Just…the usual. You know”.  
He felt terribly inferior and inexperienced.  
Shiro put his muscular arms around Lance holding him safely but softly. Shiro was always so damn gentle. He could feel Lance’s heart beating hard inside his chest.  
Almost painfully slow and tender he placed a single kiss on Lance's neck. The boy immediately shivered, the sensation going right to his lower half.  
“I’m such a mess in your arms”, Lance murmured.  
Shiro moved in closer, his lips right at Lance’s ear.  
“We can always stop. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to”, he said and kissed the ear he just said those words to.  
“And you know I’m just as helpless when it comes to you. You make me lose my mind”.  
Normally Shiro wouldn’t even allow Lance to be here. He tried for a long time to suppress his feelings for his comrade. It felt impossible and being the head and leader of Voltron helped definitely with it.  
But Shiro was still just human. And as the years went by and he slowly processed what happened to Adam it was impossible to deny the feelings he had developed for just Lance. It started so subtle and for the longest time he had told himself he just cared for Lance like a supervisor would. Or at best like an older brother that looks after a younger sibling.  
One day it really got to him how beautiful Lance was. His thin eyebrows. The slender statue.  
Sun-kissed skin Shiro wanted to taste desperately. His firm ass.  
The boyish grin he liked to give Shiro while being goofy, his puppy eyes when he begged.  
His positive, easygoing and loyal nature and personality. He cared as much for the one’s he loved as Shiro did. Lance had his insecurities but those made Shiro just want to reassure him. He felt a great urge to protect this boy. Maybe that urge turned into the strong affection.

He couldn’t deny how foreign but sweet it was to witness Lance being so shy when the two of them were alone together. But as much as he enjoyed this side of Lance, Shiro would change it. Soon.  
Lance turned his head to look Shiro into his gray eyes. They started to shimmer silvery as Shiro turned on some dimmed light.  
It was as if Lance threw his embarrassment out of the window as he suddenly kissed Shiro fast and wildly, already running his tongue over the lips of the older paladin.  
_Alright._  
Shiro gave the lead to him. He didn’t resist as Lance kissed him longingly, biting Shiro’s underlip lightly and pulling on it playfully before he pressed his lips to his again, his tongue searching for Shiro’s. Shiro helped him out a little, just the tips of their tongues touching and playing with each other.  
Lance seemed to regain his confidence in his loverboy skills fully as he broke the kiss for mere seconds to turn his body towards Shiro. He put his hands on Shiro’s broad shoulders, his upper body only covered in some loose tank top, and pressed his lover onto the bed sheets. Again, Shiro didn’t resist in the least.  
As he observed the way Lance’s pretty eyes seemed to register every inch of his body he couldn’t help but smirk.  
Lance had laid his eyes for several times on Shiro’s outstanding physique. Still he couldn’t believe just how well built this guy was. How many hours he must have spent shaping this body. As Shiro lay under Lance he only came to realize once more that he was definitely bi.  
Even though there wasn’t a spark of doubt anymore. He felt blood rushing right to his cock, his mouth becoming dry.  
So he continued to kiss Shiro, his hands stroking the chest beneath him.  
This time their tongues touched each other fully, Lance started a wild dance and Shiro followed. He wanted to support Lance’s confidence as what he’d done to him felt already so good.  
Just a few ticks later he needed to rethink what he thought as Lance lowered his body onto Shiro’s grinding his hips against him. Shiro spread his legs a little automatically to grant Lance as much access as he could. He was only in his boxers anyway as he preferred to sleep in them. And there it went, his mind. His good reasoning, his sanity.  
“Mhm, Lance”, he moaned into their kiss to fuel his lover.  
Lance felt a wave of heat dash into his stomach.  
He couldn’t get enough of moaning Lance’s name whenever he did something that felt insanely good. It was the same when Lance moaned his name. He just got catapulted in some different reality while realizing he made Lance act this way. Shy and raving with lust at the same time.

Suddenly he felt Lance’s hand tugging at his top. Shiro cut it short and pulled it over his head. Lance felt his cock getting even harder, his hands touching Shiro’s bare chest and his six pack. Shiro could feel the hardness of Lance pressing against his own.  
“Oh god”, he muttered. It has been way too long since he’d touched this part of Shiro, being so close to him.  
He lowered his head and covered Shiro in hot kisses, starting with his neck followed by his chest and his abdomen. He wanted to taste more and more of him.  
Shiro slowly melted under Lance, enjoying the determination of the blue paladin with every touch. Seeing Lance’s reaction to his body pumped his own erection furthermore.  
Shiro couldn’t help himself. He grabbed one of Lance’s hands and laid it onto his rock-hard dick.  
“I told you I’m just as helpless”, he breathed heavily. “You believe me now?”  
Lance face flushed and without thinking he started to stroke Shiro through his boxers.  
Shiro stopped Lance’s hand. The boy threw him a confused look through glazed eyes.  
_Damn Lance don't give me that look._

“I’m too close”, he said briefly. “But I don’t wanna end it just yet…”.

Without explaining any further his hands wandered to the sides of Lance’s pajama top.  
Lance flinched a little on the cold touch of Shiro’s prosthetic arm but sighed quietly as Shiro’s other hand caressed his skin. This time Lance helped and shuffled the piece of clothing off.  
Shiro’s fingers felt Lance’s tanned skin, flicking his thumbs quickly over his nipples.  
Without a warning his face came closer and licked then gave a quick suck.  
The boy moaned in surprise.  
Now Shiro didn’t want to hold back anymore.  
He kissed Lance’s neck once again taking his sweet time. Same as he started to run his tongue down Lance’s chest. On the way he licked his nipples again.  
“Damn Shiro”, Lance breathed.  
Shiro looked up right into Lance’s azure eyes.  
“Delicious”, he commented huskily fully enjoying Lance’s taste and scent. Lance felt his heart skip a beat and his cock twitch.  
Shiro was still under Lance which didn’t hinder him in the slightest.  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered as he pulled Lance’s pants with boxers down and gave a smack to his bare ass, grabbing a handful. Lance groaned lustfully. Shiro loved this part. Lance had such sensitive butt cheeks. He reacted heavily to being touched down there.  
“Don’t be. Do it again”, Lance demanded as he helped pulling off his clothes. He was now fully naked - a fact Shiro enjoyed all the more.  
Shiro grasped Lance with both hands, kneading the tender flesh, pulling his cheeks apart and smacking them.  
“Ah, Shiro! Fuck!” Lance couldn’t control himself anymore.  
Shiro smirked. He hadn’t even taken care of little Lance but this was the state of Lance he extremely enjoyed.  
Before he could only think about Lance’s cock, the blue paladin came closer again kissing Shiro even wilder than before and rubbing himself almost desperately against Shiro.  
The black paladin still wore his boxers but it took only a tick then Lance threw them somewhere to the floor.  
Now Shiro stood in all his glory.  
Lance suppressed a gulp. He knew Shiro was big and his glans practically screamed _"suck me!"_. But it still mesmerized him.  
“I’m sorry too”, Lance announced, lowering his head and taking Shiro into his mouth.  
Shiro panted heavily.  
Lance’s tongue swirled around the head, kissing it tenderly then licking again.  
His fingers started to stroke the base and Shiro’s balls, turning into a pumping motion after some time. He let go off the head shortly to suck on Shiro’s balls. Then he licked up from the base to the top.  
“God, Lance…”, Shiro hissed as he observed Lance’s movement on him.  
Lance looked up and locked eyes with Shiro. Just the lustful glance of those bright blue eyes could make Shiro cum any moment. But he still tried to restrain himself. He buried his fingers in Lance’s hair and stroked his head, trying not to grip too hard as waves of pure pleasure came crashing down on him.  
Lance could feel Shiro was holding back.  
“When did you become so good at this…”, Shiro panted more of a statement than a question.  
“Shiro, I want it. Give me a taste of you”, Lance moaned giving his all to suck him off.  
“I can’t-“, Shiro tried to catch his breath but failed terribly at it as Lance licked intensely on his glans and gave it a hard suck right after it while his hands were still working the base of his cock accordingly.  
“Fuck, Lance! Lance! Ah, shit!” Shiro groaned as he came hard into Lance’s mouth.  
The blue paladin didn’t pull away but let him cum and pumped him, not letting one drip go to waste. He licked the tip and then his lips.  
Lance grinned sheepishly.  
“Oh no don’t give me this look after what you’ve just done to me”, scolded Shiro not being serious.  
Lance let his index finger wander down Shiro’s muscular chest.  
“You’re delicious as well”, he whispered, his voice still lustful. “And I’m still hard”, he added.  
Shiro smirked and pressed his bare body against Lance’s.  
After the things he’d already done to Shiro he shuttered at the contact, feeling Shiro’s warmth and muscles. Shiro lifted him and turned the tables. Now Lance was under him.  
He was terribly aroused by Shiro’s strength.  
“Well, I should take care of it then”, Shiro concluded leaning over to his bed stand to grab some lube.  
“But be prepared. I want you to scream my name”, he said with a low tone, catching Lance’s lips and kissing him intensely with want. Lance leaned in and got lost in their kiss. He just loved the taste and feel of Shiro’s lips. It was intoxicating.


	2. Part 2

At this moment Shiro wished the night would last forever.  
There was this sweet, sweet boy so reserved at first and now Shiro had him under him like this. Face flushed, his beautiful skin resting against the light bed sheets, lips parted from their longing kiss, lecherous eyes following his movements. He was always stunned by the looks Lance gave him as he’d never thought he would be the one to inflame those emotions within the younger paladin.  
And his cock stood upright for Shiro to view every part of it.  
Lance really was able to drive him crazy with just being the way he was.

He spread Lance’s legs a little further, stroking his length with fluttery touches. It twitched.  
Then he reached for the place under Lance’s nuts. It didn’t take long for his lubed finger to run over the circle of muscle. Lance could feel his mind getting cloudier with every second.  
Part of him wanted to scream at Shiro to shove it in already, part of him wanted to keep this friction as long as possible. Shiro seemed to read his mind as a second lubed up finger joined, both moving in circular motions.  
Lance could hardly suppress a moan.  
Seeing Lance getting so much pleasure out of this simple touch left Shiro breathless.  
“You’re so hot”, he whispered his lips touching Lance’s heated skin.  
The blue paladin closed his eyes for a tick as Shiro slowly inserted the tip of his middle finger.  
“Please…Shiro…”, Lance managed to pant.  
The mouth of the older one went dry as he heard his name being breathed out with so much lust and affection.  
He pushed the first finger in to the verge almost instantly followed by the second one. Then he waited for Lance to get used to the feeling. But Lance’s whole body only twitched in anticipation.  
“Fuck me. Fuck me with your skillful fingers”, Lance groaned needy.  
“Lance…” As Shiro said his name his fingers already started to move inside of the blue paladin. If Lance would keep his little dirty talk up Shiro could see himself coming again.  
“Ah, yes!”, Lance moaned in approval.  
Shiro moved his fingers up and down, inspecting the insides. Then he drew back just to plunge right in again. Lance’s hips started to move along whenever Shiro thrusted.  
Other times the younger one clawed his hands into the bed sheets.  
He sucked off the precum of Lance’s cock simultaneously, running his tongue over the tip.  
Lance’s body quivered.  
“You’re so good”, he groaned.  
Shiro kept the pace, determined to make Lance cum in a way he wouldn’t forget.  
“Move”. He instructed Lance to lay on his belly, ass up.  
He felt his face getting flushed once more but followed Shiro’s words immediately.  
Shiro put his fingers back in and it didn’t take long for him to find the spot in this position.  
He crooked his fingers against it, rubbing as much as possible.  
“Oh damn…”  
_Gotcha._  
Lance pressed himself into the mattress. Hard.  
It got worse as Shiro’s free hand fondled his buttcheeks, smacking them again.  
His teeth scratched tenderly but firmly on the flesh of Lance’s tight ass.  
“Holy shit!”, he cried out. He didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing Shiro knew about his sensitivity. It felt _insanely_ good, almost _too_ intense. He’d never been touched like this before.  
“Don’t stop, keep fucking me…ah!”, Lance didn’t exactly know what Shiro did with his fingers but it was mind-blowing.  
“Yeah, you like that?” Shiro asked, voice dangerously low.  
“I love it”, breathed Lance grinding his ass against Shiro’s fingers to take them deeper.  
_I love you._  
He’d never thought this could feel so good.  
“Shiro…ah Shiro, I’m so close!”  
Another smack hit Lance’s ass, Shiro’s fingers hitting Lance’s prostate mercilessly.  
Shiro felt stunned on the view of this Lance that drowned in all the pleasure he provided.  
His own cock throbbed painfully.  
Lance rose his head to look Shiro into the eyes. One of his hands actually tried reaching for Shiro’s dick. Shiro kept his fingers inside, positioning his body under Lance so he could keep thrusting. Lance on the other hand started to suck Shiro once more.  
He would’ve never turned Lance’s offer down as he was so aroused yet again by the blue paladin, he couldn’t bear it any longer.  
His orgasm arrived fast and hard, making him groan Lance’s name.  
His lover pumped him empty and then Shiro thrusted into Lance once more while sucking the tip of his cock. It finally sent him over the edge.  
“Ah yes, Shiro! Oh, Shiro mhmm fuck!”  
Music inside Shiro’s ears.  
His cock twitched fiercely, hot cum dripping onto Shiro’s abdomen.  
_That was wild._  
Lance needed some moments to regain his senses. Shiro eyed him. He looked so messy and tired, cheeks still flushed, his body covered in a mix of their semen.  
It was a picture painted by the gods in Shiro’s mind. Still all he could think about was just how beautiful Lance was – even now. 

After they had cleaned themselves and Shiro put clean sheets on his bed they just fell into each other’s arms.  
“You’ll stay? For the night”, Shiro asked while spooning Lance.  
“Of course”, Lance answered with a very sleepy voice.  
It was dawn already but Shiro wanted to make sure they still got some hours of sleep.  
He held Lance inside his arms like he was a porcelain doll he wanted to keep from breaking.  
“Shiro, I feel so save in your arms”, he mumbled.  
Shiro smiled and kissed Lance’s cheek softly.  
“I love you, Shiro”.  
This time Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. They have fooled around for quite some time now and Shiro knew what he felt for Lance. But somehow he didn’t bother with the thought those feelings could be mutual.  
“Ya sure Lancey?”, he asked teasingly.  
“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. You’re everything to me”. Suddenly Lance’s voice didn’t sound sleepy at all.  
“Lance…”, Shiro’s mind went blank. He expected many things from this night but not this.  
“I had an amazing night. But this isn’t just about the sex or all the great things you’re doing to me…” Lance turned around.  
Bright blue met cool gray.  
“I’m serious about you. You were my hero right from the beginning but I never thought I would develop this feelings for you while we needed to form Voltron together. And I never ever expected in the slightest you would feel same way for me...”, he paused, taking a deep breath.  
“For the most part I thought I’m just another kid to you that you needed to look after.  
But Shiro, you deserve all the love I can offer if you want me to. I love you so much I can’t express it with my words only”.  
The wet shimmer in Lance’s eyes was for real.  
Lance had gotten pretty emotional in the past but Shiro never witnessed him like this before.  
On one hand Shiro felt a sting in his heart, on the other he was overjoyed by Lance’s words.  
He leaned forward to give Lance the most affectionate kiss they shared this night, pouring all his feelings for him into it. He felt Lance tremble in his arms. Shiro wiped his tears gently away.  
He broke the kiss and locked eyes with Lance.  
“It’s alright. I fell hard for you along the way. That’s why I allowed you to come here. And I always want to comfort you because you aren’t just a kid to me. You’re Lance, loverboy Lance”, he grinned briefly, “and you got so much to offer. More than what meets the eye. Although what meets the eye is also pretty damn good”. He smirked.  
Wow. It has been ages since he was able to let go like that. He was surprised.  
Lance seemed to be surprised as well but he needed to chuckle at Shiro’s comment.  
“I wanna be your loverboy only”, Lance remarked. This was the only thing he could manage to say. He still needed to process everything they’ve said until now.  
"Let’s talk again tomorrow”, Shiro said kissing Lance’s forehead.  
Lance nodded and put himself in their previous sleeping position.  
“I love you too”, whispered Shiro into Lance’s ear.  
Lance smiled from ear to ear sinking into a deep and calm slumber.  
Shiro felt himself left out of breath once again.  
_That Lance..._

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
